Shall We Read? Of the firsts
by Airrynn-verum oratori
Summary: Hogwarts reads. Demigods read. They read together? Reading of books 1. Set sometime after MoA, and during OotP.
1. Shall We Read?

_**Hi world. Please read.**_

_**Sorry it took so long to get back up. I'll post again soon, hopefully.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this! All rights go to Rick Riordan, J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros, and various publishers. NOT ME!**_

_**I only own various original characters and the plot.**_

* * *

The residents of Hogwarts were eating breakfast in the Great Hall, on a crisp Saturday morning. Most of the students were too busy eating to notice that some of their number looked apprehensive. Dumbledore stood, and the hall fell silent.

"I have an announcement to make. Classes are suspended temporarily-" confused murmers broke out in the Great Hall, while Umbridge looked murderously at Dumbledore, and Hermione looked scandalized. Everyone fell silent again as he went on, " I was in my office when this letter, along with these books-" here he waved his wand and said items appeared. "-this is what the note reads:

_**To Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,**_

_**We have sent you these books for multiple reasons. First of all, witches and wizards aren't the only ones out there besides those you call 'Muggles'. The series about Perseus Jackson-**_

All of the present demigods exchanged darkly significant looks. They were about to be found out.

_**-prove this. The other major reason we sent this package to you is that people must realize several truths about your world. The seven books about Harry Potter-**_

"Great," groaned Harry. "Just bloody brilliant."

**_-cover the years he has spent, and will spend at Hogwarts._**

**_The following people must join the reading:_**

**_Minister Cornelius Fudge_**

Umbridge leered, clearly thinking that the game was already won.

_**Madam Bones**_

_**Remus John Lupin**_

Three fourths of the students Hogwarts cheered, many teachers smiled, and the toad's smirk faded, she looked disgusted.

_**William Weasley**_

The Weasleys, Harry, Lee, and Hermione all cheered loudly.

_**Charles Weasley**_

The Weasleys, Harry, Lee, and Hermione all cheered again.

_**Molly Weasley**_

The Weasleys, Harry, Lee, and Hermione cheered some more.

**_Arthur Weasley_**

The Weasleys, Harry, Lee, and Hermione kept cheering.

_**Percival Weasley**_

The cheers stopped abruptly.

_**Nymphadora Tonks**_

_**Andromeda Tonks**_

_**Ted Tonks**_

_**Lucius Malfoy**_

_**Narcissa Malfoy**_

Draco looked slightly surprised.

**_Alastor Moody_**

**_Kingsley Shacklebolt_**

**_and Sirius Black_**

Total silence for a moment, then complete pandemonium broke out. Several people screamed, a few fainted, and many more started shouting at Dumbledore. The few that knew the whole story just sat there in shock. It took 10 minutes and several loud bangs from Dumbledore's wand to quiet everyone down.

**_Call out their names after reading this letter and they will appear. No-one is allowed to harm or kill anyone during the reading. You are also not allowed to arrest anyone until the books are finished. If you so desire, you can call in others the same way you will do those that are on the list. Time outside the castle is frozen until the reading is finished. Everything written is completely true._**

**_Happy reading!_**

**_The Fates_**

Dumbledore summoned the listed people, and explained what was going on. Remus. Sirius (many people had shrieked loudly upon his arrival), Bill, Charlie, Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley all sat at the Gryffindor table. Kingsley, Percy, Alastor, and Fudge sat at the staff table. Madam Bones and the Tonks' family sat at the Hufflepuff table. The adult Malfoys sat with their son. When everyone was seated, Snape broke in before Dumbledore could begin to read the books.

"If I may, Headmaster," he said smoothly, "I know of some individuals that I would like to invite-" many people looked curiously at him,"-as they have the most right to be present during the reading," finished the Potions master.

"Indeed Severus? Why do they have the most right?"

"They are central to the first set of books."

"How so?"

"The books are about Perseus Jackson, who is something of a cousin of mine. Several of us present know him and the other people in the books very well."

"Alright Severus," decided the Headmaster. "Please summon them."

Several conversations had been going on up until this point, one of them being between Harry, Ron, Sirius, Remus, and Hermione. Harry was caught between being angry, depressed, and horrified, while his friends tried to reassure him

All of the demigods in the room **(A/N: you won't find out all of them just yet)** looked worried. Many people looked curious. The Hall fell silent as Snape called out some names.

"Perseus Jackson," there were some gasps when he appeared. "Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo-" again there were gasps. He looked like a mini Snape. "-Clarisse LaRue, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Will Solace, Chris Rodriguez, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Chiron-" there was some confusion when a centaur appeared. "- Sally Jackson-Blofis, Paul Blofis, Jason Grace, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Reyna Ramirez-Arellano** (A/N: All fixed, thanks aaquater!)**, and Octavian Adrien **(A/N: again, made up.)**

The hall watched as the demigods stood disoriented for a moment before Jason, Nico, Hazel, Frank, Piper, and Leo ran over to Perseus **(A/N: The students don't know that he likes to be called Percy yet.)** and Annabeth, engulfing them in a hug. The were all yelling in a babble of multiple languages. Hermione recognized English, Spanish, French, Latin, Greek, Italian, and - was that Chinese? When they finished yelling, the two adults, Sally and Paul, went over to Perseus and gave him a hug. Will, Chris, Travis, and Connor grinned and gave Perseus fist bumps. Reyna stood and watched what was going on with a small smile, as did the centaur, Chiron. Octavian looked on in disgust, Rachel smiled and gave Perseus and Annabeth hugs. Thalia and Clarisse went up to Perseus and punched him hard, but looked shocked when he yelled in pain.

Finally they started to look around and noticed Snape. The one who looked like him, Nico, yelled, "Sevvie!" and gave him a hug. Most of the kids in the hall gasped, was he trying to get himself cursed? But to many's surprise, Snape just grinned and ruffled his hair. "How are you, Nico?"

"Just great," he sighed, counting off his fingers. "Giants rising, I went looking for the Doors of Death-" here Snape cut him off with a sharp intake of breath. "- traveled through the pit-" Snape looked on in horror. "-I got captured, rescued-" he relaxed slightly "-Percy and Annabeth fell in the same pit-" another look of horror "-we got attacked by mountain gods multiple times trying to get to Greece."

Snape was the only one who was meant to hear all of this, but Remus, Grover, and Chiron all heard and were horrified. Remus and Grover had a vague idea of what 'the pit' was, but Chiron thought he knew and was terrified for the three who had to endure it. A few of the older demigods looked at eachother and talk broke out again. This time Perseus quieted the room.

"Quiet! Etiam Nico erat in tartarum obtinuit receptum. Nunc-" his voice broke slightly, "-Annabeth et ego in eo." Then in Greek, "Ναι, Nico ήταν στα Τάρταρα, πήρε διασωθεί. Τώρα Ανναμπεθ και εγώ εκεί **(1).**" Now all of the newcomers and some of the teachers and students looked horrified. "So," he continued in English. "Why are we here?"

McGonagall stood up, and many of the newcomers sang, "Hi, Minnie!" She smiled slightly, shocking the Hogwartians. Minerva explained the books, then conjured a table for the newcomers. There was a flash of fire, and a note landed in front of Dumbledore. He read it aloud.

_**Due to a side effect of pulling Perseus and Annabeth from where they were and bringing them here, they will feel any pain that they feel in the books. And since it must be equal on both sides, so will Harry.**_

_**~The Fates**_

"Percy, Annabeth, Potter, my apologies." Said Snape. Harry just huffed, but Percy **(A/N: Percy is Percy Jackson while Percy W. is Percy Weasley.)** just looked at him seriously, "Honestly Severus, this is nothing compared to where we were. Just one question, do they know?"

"No Percy, only those who know us know." Percy nodded his understanding, then looked at the Headmaster. "Start reading," he said curtly, but not rudely.

Dumbledore smiled. "Why don't we start with the mystery?" and picked up the first book.

"_**The Lightning Thief**__,_" he read. **_Chapter 1..._**

* * *

**1) Yes, Nico was in Tartarus, and was rescued. Now Annabeth and I are there.**

**So how was it? R&R**

**~Airrynn**


	2. We Meet the Teacher of Doom

_**Again: I. DO. NOT. OWN. HARRY. POTTER. OR. PERCY. JACKSON!**_

_**A/N at the bottom. Please Read.**_

* * *

**I Accidentally Vaporize my Pre-Algebra Teacher.**

Already Percy was getting some weird looks.

"Um, you did _what_ exactly?" asked Hermione nervously.

"Vaporized my math teacher." Percy shrugged nonchalantly.

People scooted away from him. The demigods understood though, and wondered what type of monster it was. Only Annabeth and Chiron knew.

**Look, I didn't want to be a halfblood.**

"No one does Kelp-head," said Thalia.

"I know Thalia," came his soft reply. All the demigods looked at him worriedly, but Nico understood. Percy and Annabeth had been through Hell and back. Nico had too, and he was having a hard time coping. He wondered who had it easier. It would be harder for them because they weren't children of Hades, like he was. But they did have eachother while they were there, and he was alone.

Chiron looked sadly at him. He knew the signs when he saw them. He held nothing against Nico's, ah, _preferences_, but he hoped the son of Hades would confront someone about it.

Oblivious to what the demigods were doing, Ron asked loudly, "Are you wizards then?"

No reply.

**If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is:**

"Oh gods!" yelled Connor.

"Run for your life!" shouted Travis.

Annabeth joined in. "Seaweed Brain's giving advice!"

All of the demigods, Chiron, and the two mortals looked at her relieved. She was getting better.

Percy just laughed quietly and shook his head. The people who knew him looked even more relieved. It was slow, but he was improving too.

**-close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

"Not bad," Annabeth mused. Percy grinned a bit. "For a Seaweed Brain." Percy frowned again.

**Being a halfblood is dangerous.**

"Check," said Nico sadly, thinking of Bianca.

**It's scary.**

"Double check." Thalia shivered, remembering her time as a tree.

**Most of the time it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

"Triple check," said Annabeth in a shaking voice. "It's having a good go right now."

Percy pulled her into a hug, trying to comfort her while everyone looked on sadly. The ones that didn't understand knew that they had been through something horrible.

**If you're a normal kid,**

"Yeah right," Fred called out to some laughter.

**-reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

"Why?" yelled out a Hufflepuff first year.

No response.

**But if you recognize tourself in these pages- if you feel something stirring inside- stop reading immediately.**

"Why," asked someone.

**You might be one of us.**

"Is that bad?" asked Seamus curiously.

"Of course it is," sneered Umbridge. "They're some type of filthy half-breeds."

Several people looked mad and the demigods were livid. Snape broke in.

"If you value your life Professor Umbridge, I wouldn't be saying this things."

This, as well as the looks she was recieving, especially Percy's made her shut up.

**And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before ****_they_**** sense it too.**

"Who will?"

No answer. This was getting really annoying.

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**My name is Percy Jackson.**

"Good name-" started George.

"-too bad our git of a brother has the same one." finished Fred.

"Fred! George! Do not speak about your brother that way!"

**I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

**Am I a troubled kid?**

"Yes!" shouted everyone that knew Percy.

"Thanks guys," was the sarcastic remark.

**Yeah. You could say that.**

"See, you agree." stated Nico. Percy just shook his head, laughing under his breath.

**I could start at any point in my short, miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a fieldtrip to Manhattan- twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

"Sounds fun," said Annabeth happily. Hermione, Remus, Minerva, Jason, Piper Reyna, Draco, and the Ravenclaws agreed. Several people disagreed vehemently.

**I know- it sounds like torture.**

Annabeth glared at Percy, who put his hands up in mock surrender.

**Most Yancy fieldtrips were.**

**But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

**Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

"Sounds like Chiron," murmured Annabeth to Percy.

"It was."

**I hoped this trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I didn't get in trouble.**

"Sooo not gonna happen Fish Face."

"Really Zombie Dude? _Fish Face_?"

"Yup!"

**Boy, was I wrong.**

**See, bad things happen to me on fieldtrips.**

"Like what?" asked Cho.

Percy grinned. "Just read."

**Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyways.**

People cheered.

"Mate-" choked out Fred through his laughter.

"-you're-" continued George.

"Amazing!" they concluded together.

**And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim.**

More cheers, and the Weasley Twins stood up.

"Will you-" Started George.

"-consider joining-"

"-our humble-"

"-pranks on the school-"

"-we do especially-"

"-for the toad up front?" finished Fred with a flourish.

Percy smirked at the nickname for Umbridge. "I'll think about it, but you should definitely ask those two-" he jerked his thumb at the Stolls, "-and Remus and Sirius. After all, Moony and Padfoot are famous here." He snickered at the shocked expressions on Fred and George's faces.

They slowly turned to Remus and Sirius, who were grinning a bit sheepishly. There was a silence then Fred broke it.

"Are you really Marauders?"

At their nod, Fred, George, and Lee jumped up to shake their hands, yelling that they had been taught by Marauders. When they were done, they got down on their knees and begged the two to join them in pranking. When Moony and Padfoot said that they would think about it, they were literally jumping with excitement.

Fred and George saluted, bowed, and saluted again before sitting down again. Before questions broke out, Percy waved Dumbledore on.

**And the time before that… Well, you get the idea. This trip, I was determined to be good.**

"Awwww..."

**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redhead kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

"Eewww!" exclaimed several girls.

**Grover was an easy target.**

Said person, satyr, _whatever_, huffed.

**He was scrawny.**

He scowled at Percy.

**He cried when he got frustrated.**

And then glared at him.

**He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth-grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

Grover noticed that most of the demigods were snickering. "What? Enchiladas are good!"

At this everyone, not just the demigods, cracked up, taking 3 minutes before calming down.

**Anyways, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

"But-" started Fred.

"-where-" (George)

"-is-" (Lee)

"-the-" (Connor)

"-fun-" (Travis)

"-in-" (Remus)

"-that?" (Sirius)

Percy just shrugged. "Umm, there isn't any."

**"I'm going to kill her,"**

"Do it!" shouted most of the Hall.

**I mumbled.**

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."**

Thalia looked at him incredulously. "In your hair?"

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

**"That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

"Awwww!" groaned the shouters.

**"You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

"Why is it always me?"

No-one had an answer.

**Looking back in it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

* * *

_**Hey Everyone,**_

_**Sorry I couldn't give you more today, I have a bunch of new ideas to work on and my relatives are coming over.**_

_**Anyways, I've decided that "Twins of Death, Blood of Kings" is going on temporary Haitus, since I use it as part of my English-Writing work and I am currently on Winter Break.**_

_**This story is probably going to be updated maybe every other week, starting as soon as I get the rest of this chapter posted. None of my stories should ever be stopped indefinitely. I am only writing a bit slower on this one while I work on my others.**_

_**I have so many ideas for all my stories, and the ones that are partially written but not posted yet, that I need to take time to organize a bit,**_

_**Thanks for your patience.**_

_**~A.**_

_**12/20/13**_


End file.
